The present disclosure relates to a multi-needle sewing machine that has a plurality of needle bars. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a multi-needle sewing machine that is provided with an image capture device that captures an image.
A sewing machine is known that is provided with an image capture device that captures an image. For example, a sewing machine is known that uses an image capture device to capture an image of and detect a pattern on a work cloth, then moves the work cloth based on the detection result. A sewing machine is also known that uses an image capture device to capture an image of an area that includes a needle drop position of a needle and displays the image on a display device. By looking at the displayed image on the display device a user may easily check the needle position and the state of the sewing without putting his/her face close to the needle drop position. Various effects may thus be obtained by mounting the image capture device on a sewing machine.